Vegeta Black
|FirstApp=Manga:"Episode of Bardock Saga" |Race=Mechanical-Type Android (formerly) Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 852 (Vevegeta's death; revived in Age 950) |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Goku Black (Idol/fusee) Vegito Black (Ally, Puppet, & Permanent Fusee) Android 9 (Former Self) Commander Red (Former self's template) }} Vegeta Black (ベジータ ブラック; Bejīta Burakku) is a minor antagonist, and refers to himself as Vegeta. Overview Personality Vegeta Black is often very sarcastic and insulting to other, and he is also very disloyal to his own puppet, viewing them as nothing more than pawns for his own goals. He is known to be very impatient, and will blindly attack opponent. He is also often called a psychopath or a gutless git (gutless mortal) by Future Zamasu for treating Vegito Black as a means to an end. Vegeta Black also uses watakushi rather than ore, and never uses honourifics even when talking about Beerus which can consider highly disrespectful. However when he transforms into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rosé; uses ore. He is still arrogant like Vegeta, and is prone to overthinking. However, unlike Vegeta is willing to make strategies based around exhausting the enemy while remaining on the defensive until he is capable of making his move. Appearance While still essentially identical, he has a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His Saiyan Armour is dark grey (resembling his Whis Armour minus the symbol) with the straps, centre patch, and sides are red instead of yellow. His jumpsuit is black while his gloves, and boots remain the same colour. Biography Android 9 uses Dark Shenron to obtain Vegeta's body from Goku Black's erased timeline while he had Piccolo (who was under his control) was forced to take Vegito's body when he was fighting Super Buu before gaining Time Paradox immunity and destroying their past selves. They than immediately attacked the Time Patrol and after having a tough time he fused with Vegito Black into V. However, both of them a revived and recruited to rescue the Future Dragon Team and team up with Goku Black and Future Zamasu. They are captured after brief confrontation, but manage to escape where Vegeta Black teams up with Goku Black to take down Demigra and the two fused into Vegito God to take him down. Final battle He later assists Vegito Black against Salsa where they are effortless defeated and fused back into V. However, Vegeta Black's personality soon disappeared as his fake soul merged Vegito Black's on a spiritual level. Due to V's Red Raw Explosion ability; he is killed along with Vegito Black and Salsa. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly via Ki *Ki Blast *Black Galick Gun - A black coloured Galick Gun used by Vegeta Black. **Super Black Galick Gun **Combined Black Galick Gun *Big Bang Attack **Big Bang Crash **Big Bang Smash - Vegeta Black's version of Black Power Ball ***Big Bang Wave - An energy wave version of Big Bang Smash. ****Divine Light Grenade - A Team attack combining Goku Black's Divine Retribution and Big Bang Wave ***Big Bang Pulse - A stronger variation of Big Bang Smash used in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. *Time Paradox Immunity -The ability to avoid Time Paradoxes, and exist even if one were to occur. Obtained by the Dark Dragon Balls. *Regeneration - Obtained via Mr. Poko Poko *Godly Ki - He and Vegito Black gained Godly ki via New Future Super Shenron. *Machine Soul - As a Mechanical-Type Android; Towa used the Dragon Balls to give Android 9 a soul despite being a machine. Vegeta Black still retains this soul. However, due him possessing an artificial soul he is capable losing stamina at a quicker pace and is often forced to power down to weaker forms to recover the stamina he lost. *Heavy Finish - The most commonly used physical attack in series. *Dragonthrow *Final Explosion - Like Vegeta; Vegeta Black is able to the Final Explosion technique, but thanks to his massive pool of energy, he is able to survive the technique. *Ultra Instinct Power Vegeta Black and Vegito Black were exceptionally powerful as they were able to overpower Goku and Vegeta after they had gained more power. Due to his artificial soul; Vegeta Black gradually becomes under a lot of strain due to it, and causes him some pain. transformations Vegeta's Body By using a wish from the Dark Dragon Balls; Vegeta Black came into possession of Vegeta's body, and gained its might. Super Saiyan He was able to use Super Saiyan to its full potential, and was able to surprise Future Trunks with its power. Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Vegeta Black was shown to be able to use Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, and used it against Vegeta to simply mock him for the transformation; calling the form a waste of energy, and training. Vegeta Black was able to fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta even in this form before transforming back into Super Saiyan Rosé. Super Saiyan Rosé Using the Dark Dragon Balls; Vegeta Black was able to obtain, and master Super Saiyan Rosé. In this state, Vegeta Black is able to overpower Super Saiyan Blue Future Trunks. Vegeta Black also was able to overpower both Goku, and Vegeta. Super Saiyan Rosé Powered-Up Similar to Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up; Vegeta Black achieves similar state where he gains a yellow glow that outlines his body, a slight increase in his muscle mass, and his hair becomes a lighter shade of pink. Super Saiyan Rosé Pompadour Vegeta Black's advanced stage of Super Saiyan Rosé and final form that he achieves. In this form; he is able to take on Demigra evenly in battle for a short while before Demigra manages to overpower him. Ultra Instinct -Sign- Vegeta Black manages to awaken Ultra Instinct while battling Salsa in his enraged state and is able to dodge all his attacks while his own attacks are regarded as sloppy. Like Goku; while in this form; he mostly remains quiet through out the use of the form and produces a double voiced roars. Fusions Vevegeta Vevegeta (ベベゲッター; Bebegettā) or simply called Mega Vegeta Black (メガー ベゲッター ブラック; Megā Begettā Burakku) and recently called V - is the powerful fusion between Vegeta Black and Vegito Black via Potara earrings. Vegito God Vegito God is the Potara Fusion of Goku Black and Vegeta Black. Gogeta God Gogeta God is the Fusion Dance of Goku Black and Vegeta Black EX Gogeta God EX Gogeta God is the EX-Fusion of Goku Black and Vegeta Black Power Both Vegeta Black, and Vegito Black are as powerful as Vegito Blue thanks to the Dragon Balls. He was able to outclass Super Saiyan Blue Trunks. They are both candidate for 11/12 on the Rival Scale. After Naraku augments everyone's power in Rola's cell; Vegeta Black's power surpasses Gravoom's power. Characters killed *Android 9 - Destroyed to prove whether or not he and Vegito Black are immune to time paradoxes. Trivia *Vegeta Black is the only villain during the Xenoverse Group that Dial never meets due to him training at the time of his appearances. Category:Saiyans Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Dragon Ball Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct